Fatal Mistake
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL COUPLE HERE! Chanyeol x Baekhyun! OneShoot! YAOI! boy x boy! EXO Member


**Fatal Mistake**

**.**

**ChanBaek**

**.**

**Romance,Angst,School**

**.**

**T**

**.**

**HyoRaCuteDevil**

**.**

**.**

Ya.. semua akan kulakukan untukmu baekhyun.. semua.. bahkan jika kau menyuruhku membunuh diriku sendiri pun aku rela.. asal kau bahagia..

-

Pagi yang indah dengan matahari yang mulai menampakkan dirinya, kicauan burung yang merdu dan angin yang cukup sejuk. Baekhyun berjalan dengan malas ke sekolahnya.  
Oke, apa yang membuatnya malas? Seseorang yang.. sudahlah~

"Hai Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia lagi, dan dia lagi -pikirnya. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan sapaan tersebut dan tetap berjalan -berharap sampai ke sekolah secepatnya-

"Baekhyun, tebak aku membawakan mu apa lagi hari ini?" Tanya seseorang itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu -lebih tepatnya kejutan mungkin- untuk baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mendengus bosan.

Bukannya pergi ataupun tersinggung, pemuda bermental baja ini malah bersikeras memberikan 'sesuatu' tersebut yang sebenarnya bisa ditebak baekhyun 'sesuatu' tersebut.

SRET

"Tadaa! Aku membawakan mu bunga lagi baekhyun-ah"

Lagi? Yup~ ini memang bukan yang pertama kali nya Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun setangkai bunga. Sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Dan tetap saja akan berakhir sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Bunga itu akan berakhir di tong sampah.

"Pergilah dan jangan ganggu aku lagi karena aku tidak akan pernah menyukai bahkan mencintaimu Park Chanyeol." Tegas baekhyun lalu pergi melewati chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata pelan "Park Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah semudah itu"

-

Bel sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Oke, mungkin bagi murid-murid normal, bel pulang sekolah bagaikan surga yang menyelamatkan mereka dari maut. Namun tidak untuk Byun Baekhyun. Karena..

"Byun Baekhyunnnn! Ayo kita pulang bersama~"

Lagi-lagi baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Ia mendengus kesal. Anak itu kenapa selalu menganggu? Tidak bisakah ia membiarkannya tenang barang sesaat saja? -pikirnya

"Tidak terima kasih." Jawab baekhyun tanpa melihat ke arahnya dan berlalu pergi.

"Eh? Tungggu~" teriak Chanyeol namun tentu saja tidak dihiraukan oleh Baekhyun.

-

"Ne eomma. Aku akan mengerjakan tugasku sekarang." Jawab Baekhyun setelah makan malam.

Ia menaiki anak tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Ia merogih tasnya mebgeluarkan peralatan tulisnya. tangannya terhenti.

'Dimana buku tugasku?'

Baekhyun berdecak. Bagaimanapun ia harus kembali ke sekolah dan mengambil bukunya kembali. Ia melirik jam yang terpasang indah di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 18.30. Masih sempat -pikirnya. Sekolah tutup jam 19.00 dan dia membutuhkan waktu 15 menit dari rumah ke sekolahnya. Berarti masih tersisa 15 menit sebelum sekolah benar-benar tutup.

-

Baekhyu sedikit berlari ke kelasnya karena jujur saja ia sedikit, ingat hanya 'SEDIKIT', takut oleh hantu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya tatkala ia teringat cerita-cerita hantu temannya.

"Ckh kyungsoo sialan." Umpat Baekhyu kepada Kyungsoo karena sudah menceritakan hal-hal aneh kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera masuk ke kelas nya dan..

Baekhyun tercekat. Oke, ini bukan hantu ataupun halusinasinya saja. Ia benar-benar melihat...

"Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatan dikarenakan cahaya yang sangat minim itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya "Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit tidak percaya.

Dan beginilah, ternyata benar pemuda itu. Sial sekali nasib Baekhyun karena harus bertemu pemuda idiot itu. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia cepat-cepat pergi menuju ke mejanya mengambil buku tugasnya dan berharap ia dapat secepatnya pergi dari hadapan pemuda idiot itu.

CKLEK

DEG~

"PAK SATPAM! MASIH ADA ORANG DIDALAM! TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak baekhyun sekeras-kerasnya.

Terlambat, Pintu kelas sudah dikunci dan Satpam sudah pulang. Sekarang tersisa mereka berdua disini. Ingat, B-E-R-D-U-A

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi. Bayangkan saja! Ia akan bersama dengan manusia idiot ini sampai pagi? Yang benar saja.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar lalu mendudukkan dirinya di lantai yang diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

Baekhyun melotot ke arah Chanyeol dengan kesal "apalagi?"

"M-maaf kau harus terkurung disini berdua denganku.."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya "bukan salahmu"

Setengah jam sudah berlalu namun.. kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengajaknya berbicara? Bukankah biasanya ia akan berceloteh macam-macam? Aneh.

-Tunggu  
Kenapa ia harus peduli? Bukankah itu tambah bagus jika tidak ada yang mengganggunya? Cih jangan gila Byun Baekhyun. Kau juga ikut gila karena terlalu dekat dengan Park Chanyeol.

Whushh~

Baekhyun mulai merapatkan kakinya dan memeluk lengannya sendiri. Angin malam mulai berhembus menembus kulitnya. Ia menggigil namun ia sebisa mungkin menahannya.

"-Baekhyun? Kau kedinginan?" Seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng namun tubuhnya tetap saja menolak otaknya untuk berkata begitu.

Sret

Chanyeol melepas mantel nya lalu memakaikannya kepada baekhyun membuat baekhyun terkesiap.  
Thanks mom karena memaksaku memakai mantel tadi -sorak Chanyeol dalam hati

"Tidak usah. Kau tidak perlu memakaikan mantelmu kepadaku. sudah kubilang a-aku tidak kedinginan!" Baekhyun bersikeras melepaskan mantel Chanyeol.

"Diam dan pakai saja. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." Tegas chanyeol bersikeras mempertahankan mantelnya di tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Diam-diam pipi Baekhyun memerah di balik mantel kebesaran Chanyeol, menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya.

Kenapa- ia merasa hangat? Bukan secara fisik.. tapi di hatinya. Ada seperti.. sesuatu hal yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang benar-benar memperhatikannya..

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum menciptakan getaran aneh di dada kiri baekhyun. Senyuman ini.. terlihat berbeda. Terlihat dewasa.. seperti bukan Park Chanyeol yang ia kenal selama ini.

Rona merah kembali menjalar di kedua pipinya. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya dikarenakan cahaya yang minim disini.

Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan mengusap tangannya yang sedikit dingin.

SRET

Baekhyun meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol dan memasukkan ke mantelnya membuat Chanyeol sempat terperangah karena kelakuan baekhyun yang tidak biasa.

"Begini akan terasa lebih hangat" ucap baekhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dibalik mantel besar Chanyeol menyembunyikan rona merah samar di kedua pipinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Oh Tuhan. Apakah aku sudah gila karena peduli kepada seorang Park Chanyeol? -pikir baekhyun

Ya Tuhan, kebaikan apa yang pernah kubuat sampai hal beruntung ini terjadi padaku? -pikir chanyeol

Tidak lama kemudian mereka tertidur dengan baekhyun bersandar di bahu Chanyeol dan Chanyeol bersandar di kepala baekhyun.

-

Setelah kejadian itu, beruntung hubungan mereka membaik. Mungkin memang tidak sebaik yang diharapkan. Baekhyun masih tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol. Setidaknya, ia diam-diam menyimpan bunga yang diberikan Chanyeol, bunga yang ia buang.

Walaupun ia benci mengakui ini, tapi sepertinya.. ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Chanyeol disisinya.

-

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan murid-murid SM high school sudah boleh pulang. Namun, ada seorang pemuda yang tidak pulang namun sibuk mencari sesuatu di lantai kelas.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari Byun Baekhyun?"

Awalnya baekhyun terkejut karena teguran itu. Rona merah samar mulai mejalar di pipinya lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab baekhyun.

"Kubantu kau mencarinya." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan mencari sendiri."

"Ckh, byun baekhyun... berhentilah bersikap seakan kau bisa melakukan segalanya. Biarkan aku membantumu. Akan lebih cepat selesai jika ada dua orang yang mencari. Jadi, sekarang katakan apa yang sedang kau cari."

Wajah baekhyun semakin merona merah dan sialnya hal itu diketahui Chanyeol.

"Kau demam?" Kening Chanyeol berkerut lalu menempelkan keningnya ke kening baekhyun membuat baekhyun membelalak sempurna "T-TIDAK! Aku tidak demam.. c-cepat bantu aku cari kalung pemberian ibuku jika kau mau membantuku!"

Setengah jam berlalu.

"Baekhyun-ah! Aku menemukan kalungmu!" Sorak Chanyeol senang.

Baekhyun langsung menoleh dan tersenyum senang "benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan semangat lalu berlari ke arah Baekhyun. Namun tanpa sengaja ketika ia ingin memberikan kalung itu kepada baekhyun, kaki nya menyandung kaki meja sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Kalung tersebut terlepas dari genggaman chanyeol dan melayang keluar jendela.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terbelakak sempurna selama beberapa detik.

Air mata mulai menggenang dan berjatuhan dari mata baekhyun. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan sangat sangat marah.

"KENAPA KAU SELALU SAJA MERUSAK APAPUN HAH? KENAPA KAU SELALU MENGANGGU KEHIDUPANKU? KENAPA KAU HARUS MUNCUL DI KEHIDUPANKU DAN MERUSAK SEMUANYA? JIKA KAU TIDAK ADA, KALUNG ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN HILANG! SEHARUSNYA KAU MENGHILANG SAJA! MENGHILANG DARI HADAPANKU!" Teriak Baekhyun sekuat tenaga dengan air mata bertumpahan lalu pergi berlari dari kelas meninggalkan chanyeol sendiri yang tercengang.

-

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar sebelum memasuki ruang kelasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menghadapi chanyeol bagaimana nantinya. Apakah chanyeol marah padanya? Kenapa ia tadi pagi tidak datang dan memberikan baekhyun bunga seperti biasanya? Apakah.. oh kenapa ia harus peduli?

Baekhyun memilih tetap cuek dan masuk ke kelas. Chanyeol.. belum datang? Ia memutuskan duduk di mejanya dan menunggu. Mungkin ia terlambat? Namun sampai pulang, Chanyeol sama sekali tidam menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Hal ini berlangsung sampai seminggu. Baekhyun mulai gelisah. Semua kemungkinan bermunculan di otaknya.

Benarkah Chanyeol marah? Bencikah Chanyeol padanya?

-Sebenarnya- kenapa ia harus peduli?

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum kembali memasuki kelas nya dan memulai pelajaran.

Seonsaengnim masuk ke dalam kelas dengan langkah teburu-buru.

"Anak-anak! Dengarkan kim saem mau berbicara dulu! Saem harap kalian bisa tetap tenang setelah mendengarkan berita tentang Chanyeol ini."

Baekhyun langsung memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah kim seonsaengnim ketika nama chanyeol disebut.

Kim saem menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dulu sebelum melanjutkan kalimat nya tadi "-Chanyeol...

meninggal dunia."

DEGGGGGGG!

Mata baekhyun membelalak seakan-akan matanya hendak keluar.

Ia.. tidak salah dengar kan? Apa yang baru saem itu katakan? Chanyeol? Meninggal? Lelucon macam apa itu?

"Baekhyun hakseng, ada surat yang dititipkan orang tua chanyeol padamu. Katanya dari Chanyeol sebelum ia meninggal."

Baekhyun mengambil surat itu dengan tangan gemetar lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dan membuka amplop itu. Kalungnya... ada disana... ada sedikit lumpur di kalung ini.. apakah... jangan bilang Chanyeol mencari kalung itu sendirian.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata baekhyun. Tangannya bergetar sembari ia membuka surat tersebut

'Hai Baekhyun.. mungkin ketika kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tiada.. hehehe.. seperti katamu, aku akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu. Akh tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi baekhyun-ah. Kau pasti senang kan? ^^  
Asal kau tahu, aku Park Chanyeol yang idiot (namun tampan hehehe ^^) dan rela melakukan apa saja demi mu akan selalu dan terus mencintaimu walaupun kau tidak mencintaiku.  
Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia.  
Aku akan menghilang jika kau bahagia ^^  
Tolong berjanjilah kau akan selalu bahagia karena aku sudah menghilang dari sisimu. Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi untukmu agar kau tidak bahagia ok? ^^

-Dumb Park Chanyeol who will always love you

Air mata baekhyun bertumpahan diatas kertas itu. Sekarang untuk menyesal juga tidak ada gunanya. Karena ia telah pergi dari dunia ini.

"Kau memang idiot park chanyeol! Idiot! Idiot! Sangat idiot! Hiks! Bagaimana bisa aku bahagia jika bukan denganmu? Hiks!"

Penyesalan yang paling di sesali oleh Baekhyun adalah.. "ia tidak sempat mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Chanyeol"

**END**

**RnR please? *tebar kiss :***

**ngingat2 sebagai hadiah buat hyora krna uda lama g comeback buat FF #plak *dicakar**

**oke2 g pake bercanda~ RnR okeeeee? *dilempar bom #kaburrrrr**

**ohya, maaf klo aneh dan g jls atau feel g dpt ya ._.**

**salam cinta dari Hyoraaaa~ (?)**


End file.
